


Love at First Sight

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Community: 100_tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: It's love at first sight for Billy. For the 100 tales prompt 045 Dusk.





	

It's love at first sight for Billy. She's a goddess even when doing dirty laundry. Her hair is the colour of the sun at dusk, a mass of red flame against her pale skin. She's beautiful on the outside.

Moreover, he discovers she's beautiful on the inside. She's kind, generous, a compassionate idealist. She wants to change the world. He can relate. 

The problem is he's tongue-tied around her. He mumbles and blurts out awkward things.

He decides to build a freeze ray so that he can halt time and tell Penny how he feels. Once done, he thinks, he will be able to do it again, with time unfrozen. He'll proudly tell her that he loves her and she'll say she loves him too.

For love of her, he'll succeed.


End file.
